Lies
by Kitten1313
Summary: One shot Song fic, America's neighbor asks him to watch her daughter for the weekend. But he's not ready for the secret the little girl is hiding. Based on the song Alyssa lies.


**I don't own anything including the song Alyssa Lies by Jason Michael Carol that this is based on.**

I walk down the street whistling a tune to myself towards the small elementary school. Poor Ms. D, she had an important late meeting so she asked the great Hero to watch Sammy. Not that I mind really she's a really cute kid and all I have to do is keep her for a weekend anyway. How bad can it be? I think as I lean on the wall just outside watching all the kids race towards parents, cars or buses.

I spot the little blonde in the crowd and kneel down giving her a big smile, "What up little Dude?" Normally that gets a giggle but this time she barely even smiles, "What's wrong are you missing your mom already?" Inside I'm just hoping she doesn't start crying as she shakes her head.

She doesn't look like she wants to talk anymore so I stand and walk with her back to my apartment right above hers and her mother's. As we get to the park between home and the school and she looks up at me, "Al can I tell you something? But got to promise not to tell okay?"

I sit with her on a park bench, "Sure Sweetheart you can tell me."

She inhales slowly with tears in her eyes, "I have a friend named Grace…and she lies all the time and I don't know why."

I nod slowly, remembering back to me at that age and how much someone's lie can hurt. "Oh Sammy…it's okay." I wrap my arm around her and give her another big smile, "What does she lie about?" She looks down and I take that as my cue to drop it.

I think why can I only do that with kids? Not even when I talk with Mattie it normally takes him five times to tell me to shut up for me to do it. I only come back to earth when I hear our stomachs growl, "Little Dude I don't know about you but I could go for a burger."

This time I at least get a small smile along with a nod as we jump off the bench and walk towards home, I hope she'll tell me later.

Later that night I get Sammy's bed ready, I'll let her have my bed and I'll take the couch. I look up when I finish and smile at her, "Alright Sammy bedtime." She's been quiet all night but maybe all she needs is a good night's sleep.

She walks over and gets on her knees and I as I'm about to close the door and go back to my movie I listen to her little prayer, "God bless my Mom and Mr. Alfred and…my friend Grace. Oh I know she needs you bad because she lies in the classroom and every day in school. She lies to the teachers as…as she tries to cover every bruise."

I just blink taken back; this is what Grace is lying about? I sit down on the couch in the dark, I can't let this go and I know exactly what I have to do as I open my phone and start to dial.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

I don't tell her what I overheard the rest of the weekend as I try to make the best of it…but I can't get her little prayer out of my head. So Sunday night after I put her to bed I again sit in the dark unable to sleep with my phone out just strolling down the large list of numbers.

I want to call someone, anyone although I'm having a hard time actually pressing any of them. I mean what would I say? 'Hey sorry to call so late but the awesome Hero is feeling disgusted about one of his own people.'

"Yeah…no." I say with my head in my hands, "What the Hell more should I do?" It's a good question to bad I don't know the answer.

Strangely though I get an answer and shit does it scare me, "What the Hell are you talking about?"

I look down at the phone, shit I must have pressed a number. I wonder who I called, "Um…sorry Dude." I force a laugh as I hear a sigh on the other end…it kind of sounds like Germany.

"Really America? You called the awesome me." Oh it's just Prussia and he sounds annoyed.

I quickly backtrack hoping to hang up as soon as I can without sounding like a dork, "Yeah, of course I did…uh," I got nothing so I just inhale and ask, "Was…was there…" I don't finish I can't.

"Was there what?" He sounds like he's getting pissed at me.

I put the phone down as Sammy walks into the room, "Hey Sweetheart. You should be in bed…what's wrong?"

She sits down next to me and I completely forget about Prussia on the other end of the line as she starts to tell me what I already know, "Alfred…Grace lies to the classroom, she lies every day at school and she lies to the teachers as she tries to cover every bruise…" she trails off and all I think of doing is hug her.

Only now do I remember Prussia, "Oh, um Dude I got to go-"

He cuts me off, "Wait, America…" He stops for a moment, "Never mind, good bye."

I put her back to bed before I go back to the couch just thinking the rest of the night. I don't realize I fell asleep until there's a knock at my door. "Prussia? Dude what are you doing here?"

He smirks at me, "What? You act like the Awesome me wouldn't come over after hearing all that last night." He leans on the door frame as Sammy runs over with her book bag ready to go but he still looks at me with some concern in his voice, "Al, we can't control our peoples actions…there's things they do that we'll never understand."

I can tell Sammy's really confused at this point as I just nod at Gil, "Yeah Dude…I know." I smile down at her, "Alright little Dude you ready for school?"

Finally I get a genuine giggle from her as I close the door and all three of us walk back towards the school, "Dude you don't have ta come." He just nods as we walk closer to the school and I can feel something very wrong.

I see it in all the faces of the parents and teachers, and when her second grade teacher tells me to take her back home I fell my heart sink and the lump in my throat grows bigger with every question she asks on the slow walk back home.

I kneel down to her with tears running down my face and I tell her that Grace wouldn't be at school anymore and then she asks me why.

Prussia squeezes my shoulder and I can tell he's looking away trying not to show his own tears and I inhale slowly before I answer her the best way I can, "Cause she won't lie any more in the classroom, she won't lie anymore in school, cause…Grace lies with Jesus."

I pull her in close feeling my shirt getting damp and I hear her asking me, "Why? Al, Why?" But I just hold her tighter unable to answer because deep down I don't know why either…


End file.
